


Love does not need a past

by Kimiko_Akashiya



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: English is not my native language, First Fanfic in years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko_Akashiya/pseuds/Kimiko_Akashiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu is sleeping on the rooftop of the school again, when suddenly he get's a visit by a certain someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love does not need a past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Beware of errors and so...

So tiring. That was the only thing Shu Sakamaki was thinking this evening. He even skipped some of his classes because he was so sleepy. Sometimes he didn’t understand why he was that way, but there were days when he thought about his friend Edgar… events from long ago when everything was better. Since the day Edgar died, Shu had been like this. So sick and tired of life, sleeping most of the time. But now was not the time to think about such things. He just wanted to sleep again. He slowly closed his eyes and turned on his MP3-Player at low volume. Music was the most calming thing to him. Slowly he started to drift away…

„Oi, what are you doing here Neet?“ asked a voice which he recognized at instant. Slowly the oldest of the Sakamakis opened his eyes and looked at the person infront of him. The Mukami grined at the half asleep vampire and asked. „What are you doin’ here? Shouldn’t you sit in your class?“ he asked in a mocking tone. Shu sighed slightly annoyed. “The same goes for you, Edgar” Yuma let out an angry snort. He hated it, when the Sakamaki called him that. He was not that damn Edgar, his name was Yuma! Yuma Mukami! “How many times do I have to tell you? I AM NOT EDGAR! I don’t even now that person you are talking about! I am Yuma Mukami, and I always was. So shut up Neet!”  
Why didn’t the bigger one remember? Shu didn’t know and it was a bit sad that his once best friend was now… that… He even hated the Sakamaki. Shu would be alright with that if it was for the things that happened to Edgar’s village because of Shu’s friendship with a human. But he didn’t know why he was hated, because Yuma didn’t remember his past as it seemed.  
Shu slowly stood up and looked into the eyes of his once best friend. “Listen Yuma, I don’t want to fight with you, so would you please be so kind and just go. I want to be alone…”

Yuma snorted again. “Just shut the hell up!!!” The Mukami suddenly pushed the Sakamaki against the wall. “Why… why is it… that each time I see you… I… I just want to…” Shu didn’t understand what Edgar… no, what Yuma wanted to say to him. But the look in Yuma’s eyes… Somehow he didn’t see any traces of hate in them… “Yuma, what…?” Shu couldn’t even finish his question, because suddenly, there was a pair of lips on his own… Yumas lips to be exact. Shocked he widened his eyes. Why would the other vampire kiss him? Didn’t he hate him? Or was this some kind of twisted trick? Did Yuma get wind of his feelings for the other? Or did Reiji tell Yuma something? He didn’t know, but somehow it was just… so good. He didn’t want to fight with the other one. So slowly, he just closed his eyes and started to reply to the kiss of the bigger Person. 

Yuma intensified the kiss, his tongue licking the seam of Shu’s lips. "Shit.."  
Yuma lent towards Shu’s neck, biting softly all along the nape, ending only at the earlobe where he licked and whispered filthy little nothings. The feeling was unlike anything His dick was throbbing now. His mind reeled, his own skin beginning to feel much too hot to even be in. That's when Yuma really started digging into his neck, all teeth and tongue as his hands traveled back towards Shu’s ass, clenching hard and possessively. 

Yuma sucked with voracious abandon, surely leaving a trail of dark, angry marks that the oldest Sakamaki would have a lot of trouble explaining to anyone who happened to ask the next day. Yuma growled, his hands snaking into the confines of Shu’s pants and underwear, quick to clench two handfuls of the bare globes that lied beneath. Shu bit his lip, feeling the very tips of the Mukamis fingers give the occasional brush against his hole, teasing it. His cock jumped at the feeling, eager for more.  
Determined, Shu reached for the other's erection, caressing long and fast against the length of it. He ran his fingers along the pulsing contours a few times before he brought his hands to the zipper of his own jeans, quick to unbutton them.  
Yuma took the hint and momentarily separated himself from Shu. Yuma immediately pressed himself against him. Kicking Shu’s thighs open with his knee, Yuma reached down below, beneath Shu’s painfully erected cock and under his balls, caressing the sealed hole that lied safely hidden from beneath the mounds of his ass. Yuma pushed against the puckered opening with two of his fingers, breaching the tight ring of muscle inch by inch. Shu showed no resistance and instead moaned softly against the kiss, bringing his arms to wrap around Yuma’s neck like two pining swans entwined.

Long, calloused, powerful fingers to match the powerful virility that Yuma was always known for, that Shu loved the most; fingers that scissored and twisted from within him, stretching mercilessly, skilled and experience. Shu melted against the wall, legs shaking as a thin string of saliva seeped from their kiss, falling to etch against the prominent sinew of his jaw. With Yuma’s fingers fucking into him, filling him, his lips hungry on his own, with their bodies this close and this intimate, as they should have been years ago.  
After some time of hot finger-fucking, Yuma reached for Shu’s leg in order to hook it against his shoulder as they stood, placing himself flush against the tiny, throbbing hole that promised so much friction.“Shit, Neet… Shu... You're so tight," Yuma murmured, eyes foggy and face painted dark with the ink of carnal need. "Gonna tear you open, make you scream.“  
Yuma began to push in, fucking Shu open with the massive width of his cock. 

Practically sobbing in pleasure, and with the color in his eyes long gone, Shu brought his hands to Yuma’s arms to clench hard onto the fabric of his jacket, holding on for dear life. His leg had numbed and lost feeling long ago as it dangled still against Yuma’s shoulder.  
Shu lent forward experimentally, savoring now the burn and every second of his defilement.  
Yuma never stopped fucking him senseless.  
Shu could do nothing but helplessly convulse around the breadth of Yuma’s cock, pulling him in as he shamelessly mewled, the burning coil of his climax beginning to twist painfully from within his pelvis.  
But then Yuma shudders all over and suddenly tenses and Shu is certain that he will feel the hot flood of Yuma’s seed soil him at any moment. Before Shu could even have the opportunity to catch a breath, however, and possibly convulse and die in the twine of his own orgasm, Yuma hit a small bundle of nerves with the very tip of his cock that left Shu’s eyes shooting wide open in shock. 

Shu’s load shot almost instantly on the very first go, soiling both of their chests, some of it managing to land on Yuma’s chin. The muscles in his rectum tightened and twitched, and with the sheer amount of pressure they emitted onto the sensitive pole of Yuma’s prick, he came soon after as well with a low, ghostly breath that sounded a lot like, " Shu..."  
They stayed that way for a long while, senses setting and with their bodies still intimately connected, fighting for each other's carbonated air.

For the next innumerable amount of minutes, they could only stare at one another, a perpetual amazement in their eyes that never waned.  
Both men kissed softly, wordlessly, until the moon above lied small and faded, not knowing when or how they could ever come to separate for the night.

As Shu looked at the other and slowly, a little smile started to drew on his lips. He didn’t know how their future meetings would go after this night, but he hoped for something to bring them even closer. Shu wanted to be with Yuma again, even though he didn’t remember their past together. No… he was fine with Yuma the way he was. And he loved the other one. Slowly he closed his eyes again. This time he would not sleep because of his complexes, no this time he would sleep because he was with the person he loved and because he loved the warmth of the body above him. 

“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was not too bad ^^'


End file.
